Talk:The Egg Enthusiast
Start at Ranpi-Monpi (L-6), by the Dominion Sergeant. Run to the Earthy Mound at (H-8). Run back with the egg. Avoid aggro and using confluxes. Turn in the egg and recieve your cruor and possibly a seal. Simple quest, must zone after completing, able to do multiple times per Vana'Diel day. :* I've done this quest 10 times today. it takes 5 minutes to complete with movement speed gears going to the mound at J6, and I've yet to see a seal drop.. may be just bad luck --Valkyrianbah 19:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :* After going 0/7 on seals from the (H-8) mound, I tried using the one at (J-10), and have been 3/4 on that one so far; possible that only that one counts as a full completion? --Aerodrache 23:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC) There's both a hands and a body listed here. Someone is mistaken, because none of the regular quests drop both types of seals. There are already two hand quests listed, so I'm presuming this is a body quest. Tahngarthortalk- 02:03, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Can confirm that this quest drops the goetia body seal; it does seem unlikely that it drops the hands from the same set. Not going to remove it for now, that sounds like a job for somebody a little more decisive than me. --Aerodrache 23:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC) i have been 0/26 now on this quest. followed the instructions, like not using confluxes after geting key item etc.. npc also doesnt give a message bout not being satisfied. i also tried all 3 mounds several times, without any result. am i doing something wrong? btw, i of course use sneak/invis from the spell, the shantotto legs with movementspeed plus and the two atmas which give movement speed plus. i highly doubt that would break your seal chances since npc gives happy message when receiving key item, but maybe some1 can fill me in about that. :* Sneak and invisible won't prevent you from getting seals, nor should increasing your movement speed (though I've only had Fleet Wind to test with, myself.) I won't say for sure that it doesn't lower your chances, because who knows just stupid nonsense they do behind the scenes, but there should be a chance. Bear in mind that bad luck does happen; a 20+ nothing streak is entirely plausible. I still recommend using the (J-10) mound (I've observed an overall drop rate of just under 31% thus far from it), but the odds are always going to be a bit against you. --Aerodrache 01:18, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::* I'll just add my experience. I followed Aerodrache's path with only 12% movement speed. Confluxing to 3 after accepting the quest, and walking back. It took about 10 minutes per quest cycle on the dot (Smn with Garuda's Fleet Foot seems to do best timewise). Anyway, in the end, I went 3/22 on seals, all of which were Rdm. As he mentions, the odds are definitely against you, but don't go into it thinking you have a 31% chance at a seal, even if the quest takes a bit longer to complete. =/ --Kaomii 20:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm 0/6 with the Earthy Mound at H-8. I'm 3/10 with the Earthy Mound at J-10. (1x Iga - 1x Goetia - 1x Lancer) I use Blood Cuisses and Ambition Atma (movement +), with sneak and invisible. I will add more details as I continue this quest. I'm looking for both Estoqueur's and Unkai seals, so I may be doing this for a while. I will update the percentages on the main page when I'm done with this quest. Thanquol 18:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Can someone please confirm that Unkai seals drop from the J-10 mound for me? I'm currently 9/31, 4 Goetia, 3 Estoqeuer's, 2 Iga, all from J-10. Just wondering if certain seals drop from each of the 2 mounds that say "may give a seal" on the front page, or if all of them can be obtained from J-10. Thanks *Just got an Unkai from J-10 mound to answer my own question. Updated quest results are 16/50 - 6 Goetia, 5 Estoqeuer's, 3 Iga, 2 Unkai.--Raezy 06:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Just adding my results from few days of torturing myself with this... First ten seals obtained: Estoqueur's Seal: Body 5 Goetia Seal: Body 5 Iga Seal: Body 8 Lancer's Seal: Body 7 Unkai Seal: Body 10 Total 35/145 Finally the last RDM seal had the courtesy to show up tonight. It took around 20 hours or so to get that one more and during this time, BLM went from being below RDM count at 6 or so to 12, while RDM was at 9. Estoqueur's Seal: Body 10 Goetia Seal: Body 12 Iga Seal: Body 19 Lancer's Seal: Body 17 Unkai Seal: Body 20 Total 75/279 I tried the 2 closest ones at first about 10 times both without any seals but I do think they may also award them, just not inclined to test myself and rather stuck with the one giving me the first seal (warping to #03 conflux and running back from there). I was thinking they might have different rates of awarding a seal, perhaps varying with the day of week or something. Every spot has an egg with a different description so perhaps that could mean something. Was also using Ninja Kyahan for speed, stacked with Sprinter's Shoes Quickening and occasionally with Fleet Wind instead. Truly a horrendous ordeal, which really makes one wish they'd give us a seal corresponding our current job, or some other use to the seals we can't use. I personally wanted 10 of each so to me that was not really an issue but it is painful to those who want 1 or even 2 of them. I do wish a little that I never found out about it! At least I'm over with it. Now excuse me, I have a Tarutaru to be fed to a pack of wivre. 02:25, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Sam is the lowest for me. I have gotten 10 of both nin and drg before I even received 4 Sam. -Also after I reached my first 10 seals my seal rate went down the tubes. Either that or the rate of seals from each egg changed depending on the day because on Lights/Darksday I managed to go 0/23 on seals period from the (J-10) mound. Estoqueur's Seal: Body 7 Goetia Seal: Body 5 Iga Seal: Body 10 Lancer's Seal: Body 12 Unkai Seal: Body 4 Total 38/169 `Sukasaroth 08:11 AM, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I accepted the quest, ran back and used conflux 8 to get to conflux 3, collected the egg then put up sneak/invis and ran back to NPC w/o any aggro. When I talked to him he told me the egg was cracked. Maybe it's possible that your egg might just randomly crack no matter what? --DerianX 21:15, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I did not even once experience such a thing in my around 300'ish runs, so I do find it unlikely. Are you very very absolutely sure nothing saw you? I'm thinking of the Chariot, which is rather easy to outrun especially with some movement speed bonus. Perchance it was after you and you lost it without you noticing it? Just a thought! 17:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :The egg can break without agro. Had one egg break on a run where both Jaculus and Assailer Chariot were being killed as I ran through their areas. With one movement atma and choco jig it takes about 5 min from start to finish, so that wasn't the cause of the break, either. --Brewtus 10:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Did this quest 36 times in the last few days trying both H-8 and J-10 locations. I have seen only one seal so far which was an Iga Body Seal. Am I doing something wrong or does this quest just generally suck this bad all the time?